


Mi otra mitad

by KatsudonKo



Series: Universo pasteleros BDSM [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Exhibicionismo, M/M, Shibari, Spanking, castigo, látigo, vibradores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsudonKo/pseuds/KatsudonKo
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Chris hubiese sido el Amo de Yuuri en vez de Víctor? ¿Cómo habría evolucionado su relación?Spin off de Endúzame ~ Advertencia de escenas ChrisxYuuri, Trío y leve (muy leve) Chris x Víctor





	Mi otra mitad

Trasladarse a Japón había sido una impulsividad más de Víctor, por lo que no estaba tan preocupado cuando, al llegar a su nuevo trabajo de pastelero, se topase con un grupo de interesantes personas. 

El primer día en Tokio lo pasó junto a su mejor amigo Chris, el cual lo había invitado a celebrar su llegada a Japón en un elegante bar que había encontrado en internet, y que al parecer muchas veces reunía gente como ellos.

¿A qué se refería con gente como ellos? Bueno, había algo más aparte de amistad que compartía junto a Chris, un estilo de vida algo ortodoxo y poco común, pero tan arraigado a su ser como su propia sangre: ambos eran Amos. Básicamente eran sádicos sexuales que disfrutaban de la dominación y control sobre otra persona, cuya palabra era tomada por ley por quien sea sometido (de forma voluntaria y consensuada, por supuesto). Ambos pertenecían a ese maravilloso mundo que solo el BDSM puede otorgar.

Bueno, Chris era un Switch, por lo que a veces tomaba el rol de sumiso también; sin embargo él era un Amo en toda regla, el sadismo que lo caracterizaba solo se podía saciar con un sumiso o sumisa (siendo los primeros sus preferentes) y al trasladarse de Rusia a Japón de forma tan reciente, ahora carecía de uno.

Así que habían buscado un bar que, si bien no era un bar BDSM, era un lugar donde todo tipo de personas iría, con singulares gustos pero manteniendo la clase. Un lugar seguro y discreto, el cual con solo poner un pie en él hizo gala de su elegancia.

Le gustaba la forma en que las luces le daban al local un ambiente íntimo y agradable. Buscaron una mesa libre y al no encontrar ninguna se acercaron a la barra, pidiendo cada uno su trago favorito al bartender que los preparaba con tanta maestría.

Chris pidió un whisky en las rocas y él un ruso blanco. Le gustaba el vodka puro, pero muchas veces tenía ganas de algo más dulce.

Conversaron un rato sobre la mudanza y lo extraño y fascinante que era Tokio, cuando de pronto Chris reconoció a un chico que se había acercado a la barra y que lucía tremendamente desanimado.

—¡Yuuri! Viniste, pensé que ya no te encontraría aquí.

El japonés reparó en su amigo, viéndose gratamente sorprendido. ¿Quién era?

—Oh, Chris, ¿cierto? —Se dieron la mano compartiendo una sonrisa cortés—. La verdad no estaba seguro de venir, pero tampoco tenía nada que hacer.

—Me alegro de que lo hicieras. Víctor, este es Yuuri, el chico del que te hablé hace un rato. —Chris lo presentó.

Intentó hacer memoria, Chris le había contado que ese mismo día había estado caminando apresurado por las calles de Tokio cuando de pronto había chocado con un chico japonés, (el cual por suerte dominaba el inglés) y había notado fascinado que este tenía los mismos gustos que ellos, a juzgar por el collar de triskel BDSM que traía en el cuello.

El triskel era el símbolo de su comunidad, de alguna forma servía para reconocerse y vaya que había funcionado, porque Chris había entablado amistad de inmediato con ese chico y hasta lo había invitado al bar con ellos para conocerse mejor.

—Un gusto conocerte, Yuuri. Me llamo Víctor —respondió el apretón con una sonrisa cortés, todo para notar cómo el contrario se sonrojaba por completo.

—Eres Víctor Nikiforov —balbuceó Yuuri, viéndose extrañamente adorable con ese sonrojo. Definitivamente era un sumiso, de eso no le cabía duda—. El famoso pastelero ruso.

—Vaya, parece que tenemos un fan aquí —dijo Chris, provocando que Yuuri soltase su mano y se alejase un poco, avergonzado por ponerse en evidencia—. No te preocupes, Yuuri, Víctor es muy agradable, se llevarán bien.

—Ok…

—Además, todos pertenecemos al mundillo, así que no te preocupes, no tienes que esconder que eres un sumiso en busca de Amo —el suizo le guiñó un ojo al japonés, logrando que este se avergonzara por completo.

—¡Chris! 

—Está bien, yo soy un Amo y Chris es ambos, este es un ambiente seguro así que no te preocupes con que nos escuchen hablar del tema —intentó consolar a Yuuri pero este solo asintió, con las mejillas rojas.

Comenzaron una conversación en la cual se apartó un poco. Las miradas esquivas de Yuuri sobre él no dejaban de llamar su atención y debió prestar más atención a eso, aunque en ese entonces no tenía idea de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Ese fue su primer error.

____________________________________

Fue toda una sorpresa el encontrar a Yuuri en la pastelería al día siguiente. 

Fue interesante, apenas había comenzado su primer día se topó de frente con ese adorable japonés que había conocido la noche anterior y que ahora lo miraba con el rostro por completo sonrojado, reconociéndolo de inmediato.

—Wow, Yuuri, jamás pensé en encontrarte aquí —saludó con una sonrisa segura. Había algo en ese sonrojo de su compañero que le gustaba, por alguna razón—. Me alegro de ver una cara conocida.

—Y-yo también me alegro de verlo, Señor. 

En el segundo en que Yuuri había soltado esa frase, hubo un silencio entre los dos. Su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza y vio asombrado cómo Yuuri se tapaba la boca, muerto de vergüenza, inventaba una excusa y se escabullía rápidamente.

“Señor…” lo había tratado de esa forma probablemente por el nerviosismo, pero ambos sabían que esa manera de tratarse era muy diferente para personas como ellos y sintió asombrado ese atisbo de excitación calentándole las venas.

Apenas había cruzado una palabra con Yuuri y ya había logrado afectarle físicamente.

El resto del día intentó acercarse más a él, pero Yuuri lo evadía constantemente. Le costaba encontrarlo libre y siempre inventaba excusas, aunque en otra ocasión se le había vuelto a escapar un “Señor” que tuvo pase directo a su pulso cardiaco.

Logró abordarlo al fin en los vestidores. Yuuri ya estaba vestido y listo para irse a su departamento, por lo que había llegado en el momento preciso para abordarlo.

—Alguien me ha estado evitando todo el día, ¿intentas ocultar algo, Katsuki?

Se apoyó en la puerta de forma casual, aunque realmente pretendía que Yuuri no se escapase con alguna excusa, sobre todo al ver cómo se sobresaltaba al escuchar su nombre.

—Solo he estado haciendo mi trabajo, lo siento si pensaste que te estaba evitando.

—¿Irás al bar esta noche? —preguntó curioso. Le llamaba la atención Yuuri, lo había observado todo el día y no había llegado a ninguna conclusión. Quería conocerlo más, sacar algo en claro de su personalidad. 

No quería pensar en que también se sentía caliente como nunca por una persona.

—No lo sé, no lo tenía planeado —Yuuri lo observaba con expresión dubitativa—. ¿Chris y tú irán?

—Tal vez. Sería interesante verte allí si coincidimos —le guiñó un ojo antes de salir del vestidor, dejando la insinuación abierta—. Nos vemos, Yuuri.

—Adiós, Víctor.

No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo al insinuarse de esa forma, no había pasado ni una semana y ya estaba comportándose de forma inapropiada… 

Tenía que empezar a controlar sus impulsos.

_______________________________________________________

Estaban a punto de entrar al bar cuando de pronto Chris lo detuvo.

—Creo que tenemos que ser claros antes de entrar, ¿qué estás buscando tú? — El suizo lo miraba con esa sonrisa de suficiencia y algo le dio mala espina. Le había contado de su día laboral con Yuuri en la pastelería y lo bien que le caía el japonés, pero su amigo no había dejado de mirarlo así desde entonces.

—¿A qué te refieres? —respondió fingiendo indiferencia—. Solo quiero beber algo y divertirme.

—¿Estás seguro de que no estás buscando encontrarte con Yuuri? después de todo, le insinuaste que vendrías… Y pareciera que te interesa de otra forma.

—Solo quería conocerlo un poco más a fondo, somos compañeros de trabajo —replicó—, pero no tengo otras intenciones, creo que podríamos ser amigos en un futuro cercano.

—¿Estás seguro de que no lo quieres como sumiso? —Chris achicó los ojos mirándolo con sospecha y supo que buscaba una respuesta seria, su amigo rara vez lo observaba así. 

—¿Por qué tanta pregunta? —Desvió la vista incómodo. ¿Quería a Yuuri de sumiso? una parte de él se desvió pensando en él japonés y en lo atrayente que le parecía… pero sabía que no podía ser, trabajaban juntos y él se había puesto como regla jamás tener un sumiso con el que compartiera tantos espacios en común, podría ser problemático. 

—Necesito una confirmación aquí. Si tú no vas detrás de Yuuri iré yo, no me importaría tener a un sensual japonés de sumiso —respondió Chris, sin darse cuenta de lo que provocaban sus palabras.

Sintió un apretón en el estómago al escuchar eso. No entendía qué le pasaba, acababa de conocer a Yuuri por lo que tener esas reacciones estaban mal y supo en ese momento que no podía tener a Yuuri de sumiso, no cuando sin apenas conocerlo ya tenía esas reacciones.

Lo mejor para su corazón, era mantenerse lejos de Yuuri y si Chris quería proponerle ser su sumiso, él no debía interponerse. Era la decisión más inteligente.

—No busco tener a Yuuri de sumiso. Necesito enfocarme en mi trabajo y en mí mismo, vine a Japón para cambiar de aires y dedicarme tiempo de calidad, no para buscar sumiso —aclaró, utilizando la voz más firme que tenía—, así que si quieres preguntarle, solo hazlo.

—¿Seguro? 

—Muy seguro —afirmó, dando por terminada esa conversación y adelantándose en su entrada al bar.

Había cometido un error, algo en sus entrañas le decía que eso no estaba bien y en el segundo en que vio a Yuuri sentado en la barra del bar y a su amigo adelantándose para hablarle, sintió una punzada en el pecho difícil de ignorar.

Sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de allí, adentrándose en las profundidades del bar e intentando no pensar en que acababa de impulsar a su amigo a buscar a Yuuri. 

Lo mejor sería buscar una noche de aventura y olvidarse de él.

Segundo gran error.

_______________________________________________

No sabía qué hacer, no entendía qué esperar al ir al bar de la nada, después de todas las insinuaciones que le había dicho Chris el día anterior en el mismo lugar, había terminado llegando esa noche, solo que por las insinuaciones de otra persona.

Tenía la esperanza de ver a Víctor allí. No sabía por qué, tal vez porque siempre lo había admirado y poder verlo aunque sea de lejos era todo lo que pedía, incluso al saber que estaba por completo fuera de su alcance.

Suspiró frustrado. Era cierto, llevaba un tiempo buscando Amo y no había encontrado a nadie que llamase su atención y saber que el ruso lo era había logrado encender algo en su cabeza que difícilmente podía acallar, aunque sabía que era erróneo.

No debía siquiera pensarlo, Víctor era su compañero de trabajo y había demostrado que no le interesaba, a diferencia de Chris que sí parecía querer ser su Amo. Además, estaba el hecho más evidente de todos: Víctor, obviamente, no lo elegiría a él de sumiso.

Y lo confirmó en el momento en que vio entrar a los dos amigos, vio la mirada de Víctor sobre él y cómo simplemente asentía en un saludo para luego desviarse, caminando hacia otro lado mientras Chris se dirigía hacia él. 

—Yuuri, qué bueno encontrarse de inmediato, hay algo que me gustaría proponerte. 

El suizo llegó al fin a su lado, sonriente y tan atractivo como el día anterior. Apenas lo conocía, pero no necesitaba mucho más para llevar el tipo de relación que ambos podrían llevar, solo hacía falta más tiempo para conocerse y Yuuri se armó de valor. 

Hace tiempo que quería un Amo. Llevaba dos años sin tener sexo y realmente estaba frustrado. Solo buscaba una relación carnal, un contrato de sumisión que compartir con un Amo y Chris buscaba lo mismo, por lo que bien podrían ayudarse en ello.

—¿Qué desea beber, señor? —El bartender se acercó de pronto y Yuuri, soltando un suspiro de resignación, pidió lo mismo que había visto beber a Chris la noche anterior.

—Un whisky en las rocas por favor.

Mierda, mejor evitaba pensar en el delicioso sabor de un ruso blanco. El Whisky también le gustaba y vaya que era apetitoso a sus labios.

________________________________________________

Dos meses después. 

 

Simplemente le encantaba Chris.

Algunas veces le recordaba a JJ con respecto a las formalidades, ya que sentía que con Chris podía hablar de mil cosas y de repente cambiar de humor para verse completamente sometido.

Sus primeras sesiones habían sido fascinantes, tener un Amo así de pervertido era estar en la gloria y si a eso le sumaba que Chris realmente sabía lo que sentía un sumiso, significaban sesiones de lo más emocionantes, sobre todo porque tenían mucha química.

Ese día lo había pasado en el departamento del suizo. Le había tocado libre, por lo que había tenido un día completo de sumiso en el que en ningún momento había utilizado ropa, al menos nada más que cuerdas surcando su cuerpo y atando vibradores a ciertas zonas que Chris activaba cada vez que le daba la gana.

—Yuuri, ven un momento —Chris lo llamó desde la oficina, el suizo tenía la costumbre de trabajar allí y a veces lo dejaba un momento libre por el departamento mientras trabajaba—. Necesito prepararte.

¿Otra vez? Yuuri se acercó sintiendo el corazón un tanto acelerado, Chris lo había hecho correrse al menos tres veces ese día, y eso que solo una vez lo había penetrado. Aún era temprano, si seguían así iba a morir de tantos orgasmos.

—Sí, Amo —vio cómo Chris sacaba un plug junto a un lubricante de su escritorio. Definitivamente su Amo no tenía vergüenza, a veces recibía a personas de su trabajo en su oficina y no temía que al abrir uno de los cajones saliese un juguete sexual, esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de Chris.

—Inclínate sobre el escritorio, quiero verte bien —la voz grave del suizo logró encenderlo, su miembro estaba muy despierto ante la orden—. Quiero hacerte colapsar hoy, ¿crees que podrás soportarlo?

—Soportaré lo que me pida, Amo —respondió jadeante, Chris se encontraba tanteando su entrada con los dedos llenos de lubricante.

—Tienes mucha estamina, me sorprendes. Nunca había tenido un sumiso que durase tanto tiempo o pudiese hacer tantas repeticiones. —Sintió cómo el plug entraba en él de un solo movimiento, provocando un gemido receptivo ante la sensación—. Quiero conocer tus límites.

Lo volteó rápidamente, botando algunas cosas del escritorio de paso y logrando que su erección fuese aún más obvia que antes, tal vez porque la sonrisa perversa de su Amo le prometía un día especialmente movido.

Quería responder, decirle que rompiese todos los límites que tenía, pero una vez más Chris se salió con la suya, llevando una mano a su bolsillo y activando los vibradores que tenía en su cuerpo.

Soltó un gemido necesitado y sonoro, retorciéndose sobre el escritorio al sentir la vibración en sus pezones, glande y ahora en el plug que Chris le había metido. El suizo tenía una fascinación por los vibradores y por sobrestimularlo que le encantaba, a pesar de que en sí no era muy afín de provocarle dolor, por lo general se le olvidaba cuando lo tenía tan colapsado de sensaciones.

Aunque debía admitir que con unos buenos latigazos, ese momento sería absolutamente perfecto, pero tampoco podía ponerse ambicioso, no cuando estaba gimiendo de placer ante la atenta mirada de su Amo.

—Te voy a tapar los ojos, recuerda que puedes decir la palabra de seguridad si esto es demasiado —enfocó su mirada en Chris, el cual tenía una venda en las manos.

Asintió frenético, sentía que no podía hablar de tantos estímulos y no fue necesario, porque su Amo de inmediato se inclinó a tapar su mirada y de paso dejar un beso en su cuello que lo dejó gimiendo por más.

Llevaba cerca de dos meses siendo el sumiso de Chris. Lo había conocido en la calle en un encuentro casual, pero habían vuelto a encontrarse en un bar ya que tenían a un conocido en común y las cosas simplemente se dieron, a pesar de que en su momento no era lo que más había deseado.

Aún recordaba que el mismo día que había conocido a Chris, había conocido a Víctor también. Por hermosas horas deseó que Víctor fuese su Amo y a pesar de que ese mismo día se les había insinuado a los dos (dejando una tarjeta con su número) al final le había quedado claro que el ruso no se encontraba en busca de sumiso en ese momento, ya que se estaba adaptando a su nueva vida en Tokio; sin embargo, Chris le había pedido ser su Amo y después de una serie de conversaciones, se convirtió en su sumiso.

No se arrepentía, no estaba seguro de si alguna vez se había corrido tanto con un Amo y le encantaba la personalidad del suizo, estaba seguro de que en otras circunstancias podrían ser buenos amigos a pesar de que en ese momento estaban bajo un contrato de sumisión.

Y sobre Víctor… era complicado pensar en sus sentimientos sobre el ruso, se contentaba con mirarlo en la pastelería donde ambos trabajaban e interactuar con él, ya que este había empezado con la costumbre de ir a su estación a visitarlo; sin embargo sabía que lo que sentía era algo platónico con un toque de atracción sexual, por lo que se esforzaba muchísimo en ignorar esos sentimientos. Además, no lo necesitaba, Chris era por mucho el mejor Amo que había tenido, superaba la química que tuvo con JJ en su momento por lo que estaba satisfecho de los resultados.

Las manos de Chris comenzaron a recorrerlo y con ello olvidó todo lo que estaba pensando, porque el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo era lo único que tomaba el control de sus pensamientos, la dura madera contra su espalda y el cosquilleo de placer violento que sentía con los vibradores. Su miembro latía con fuerza ante los estímulos y solo quería correrse de una vez, aunque no podía hacer nada si su Amo no se lo permitía.

De pronto escuchó el sonido de la computadora sonando, parecía ser una llamada de Skype y pudo escuchar una risita de su Amo. ¿Quién lo estaría llamando?

—Yuuri, te voy a tapar los oídos. No te amordazaré ni te amarraré más al menos por ahora; debo contestar una llamada. Sé bueno.

—Sí, Amo —respondió jadeante, la voz crispándose en su garganta por haber gemido demasiado.

Sintió las manos de su Amo sobre sus oídos, introduciendo unos tapones que resultaron ser bastante buenos para aislar los sonidos, porque no escuchó nada a partir de eso, solo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que su Amo le provocaba.

Si supiera a quién le estaba contestando…

____________________________________________

Era un maldito frustrado sexual.

Desde que había conocido a Yuuri Katsuki se había sentido como un completo imbécil. Se había sentido embobado de inmediato ante la presencia de ese tierno y adorable japonés, sobre todo al conocerlo en el trabajo y notar cómo este se avergonzaba constantemente cuando le recordaba de su primer encuentro.

Sin embargo, Víctor sabía que había desperdiciado una oportunidad única y vaya que lo lamentaba, porque desde el momento en que Chris se había convertido en el Amo de Yuuri, un dolor en el estómago se había instalado allí y con el tiempo se había hecho familiar, porque los celos que le provocaba esa sola idea eran constantes.

Y no, no se debía solo a algo sexual o posesivo como en un comienzo había pensado.

Yuuri le encantaba. Trabajaban juntos todo el día y le fascinaba cada vez más a medida que pasaba el tiempo. 

Al principio el japonés había resultado tímido y estaba constantemente avergonzado ante su presencia, por un lado suponía que era porque Yuuri era su fan desde hace años, pero asumía que algo tenía que ver el hecho de que los dos conocían ese lado más oculto del otro, porque él sabía que Yuuri era un sumiso y el japonés sabía que él era un Amo.

Aun así, no dejaron que eso afectara su desempeño laboral. Había algo en ese japonés que lo atraía muchísimo y siempre terminaba en su estación, cocinando junto a él y enseñándole muchas de sus técnicas que había aprendido en Rusia, logrando crear una especie de conexión chef-aprendiz que había logrado que Yuuri bajase la guardia con él, al final habían comenzado a conversar mucho más y eso solo le había dejado en claro lo mucho que le gustaba Yuuri.

Pero eso solo podía significar que los celos se lo comían vivo cada vez que Chris iba a buscarlo al trabajo y veía cómo se despedía de él con una sonrisa risueña, sin importarle la frustración que sentía al verlo alejarse.

Había estado tan cerca de ser su Amo… si tan solo le hubiese dicho a Chris esa noche que sí le interesaba Yuuri como sumiso en vez de decir que solo quería enfocarse en el trabajo, tal vez Yuuri sería suyo ahora y lo tendría sobre su cama, siendo sometido solo por él.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado, lo mejor sería distraer su mente, no quería pensar en Yuuri en ese momento.

Tomó su laptop. Tenía algo de trabajo que hacer y comenzó a abrir los archivos de forma perezosa cuando recordó que debía llamar a Chris para preguntarle acerca de una maleta que se había quedado en Rusia y que su amigo estaba haciendo las gestiones para traerla a Japón, ya que él seguía evitando hablar con su familia.

Abrió la cuenta de Skype e hizo clic en videollamada, hace rato no hablaba con su amigo ya que este pasaba todas sus tardes junto a Yuuri. Sabía que el japonés había tenido libre ese día y pensó, no sin cierta amargura, que probablemente estaría con él.

Pero jamás se esperó recibir semejante imagen una vez Chris le contestó.

—¡Hola, Víctor! Me pillaste un poco ocupado, ¿qué necesitas? 

Escuchó la voz de Chris, pero sus ojos solo podían ver a Yuuri tras él, con amarres surcando todo su cuerpo, los ojos vendados y, si no se equivocaba, vibradores pegados en ciertas partes de su anatomía…

Ocupado era decir poco, su mejor amigo estaba teniendo una sesión con Yuuri en ese preciso momento y ni siquiera se había dignado a ocultar a su sumiso de la cámara, como si quisiese presumir de lo que estaban haciendo.

“No siento celos, no siento celos, no siento celos…”.

—Maldita sea, Chris, si estás ocupado podrías haber rechazado la llamada —reclamó, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para desviar la mirada hacia su amigo, el cual lo miraba con la travesura en sus ojos.

—No te preocupes, a Yuuri no le molesta un poco de exhibicionismo, menos si se trata de ti.

Tragó saliva, era difícil concentrarse así. Sentía tantas cosas en ese momento que su cabeza era un torbellino, por un lado ahora tenía una molesta erección provocaba por la visión del japonés en su estado de sumisión más puro. Tantas veces había fantaseado con él así, pero verlo era otra cosa.

Pero por otra parte estaban los celos. Fuertes e hirientes, dolía en el estómago y en su pecho pensar que Chris estaba ahora mismo sometiéndolo mientras él estaba solo en su departamento, deseando pasar sus dedos por su tersa piel, disfrutar de los azotes que podría darle y de los gemidos que adornarían la habitación si tan solo él fuese su Amo y no Chris.

—Tierra llamando a Víctor. —Se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y miró a Chris avergonzado, el cual lo observaba risueño—. Sé que mi sumiso es sexy, pero no necesitas quedarte babeando de forma tan evidente.

—No estoy babeando por nadie. —Aún podía adivinar la silueta de Yuuri tras su amigo, lo que lo complicaba todo mucho más. 

—Conozco esa mirada, Vitya —Chris sonrió socarrón, levantando la mano para mostrarle un objeto. Fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo qué era porque de pronto el suizo lo accionó y con ello Yuuri reaccionó de golpe—. ¿Qué tal ahora?

Los gemidos de Yuuri se intensificaron, se retorcía se placer en el escritorio mientas los vibradores se activaban y él solo podía mirar, porque esa imagen se tornaba tan arrebatadora que a pesar del supuesto recato que tenía que guardar, no era capaz de apartar los ojos de Yuuri.

—Estoy consciente de tu gusto por mi sumiso, si tienes algún trato interesante que proponerme estoy dispuesto a escuchar. —Chris se había sentado frente a él, apoyándose en una mano con una sonrisa confiada—. Ya sabes dónde llamarme.

—Claro… —susurró, ni siquiera recordaba por qué había contactado a Chris en primer lugar, solo era consciente del japonés gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer, cada sonido parecía ir directo hasta su miembro el cual estaba dolorosamente duro en sus pantalones—. T-te llamaré después.

Se apresuró a colgar, cerrando la laptop de golpe e intentando controlar su acelerada respiración, su mano dirigiéndose de inmediato a sus pantalones.

Necesitaba descargarse como nunca antes lo había necesitado. Esa imagen de su compañero repostero había sido demasiado y apenas se sentía capaz de contenerse, estaba frustrado y celoso a mil. 

Si tan solo hubiese sido más rápido que Chris…

_____________________________________________________

Se sentía tanto incómodo como excitado al sentir las cuerdas bajo su uniforme. 

Era adrenalínico y extrañamente libre el poder utilizar eso durante sus horas de trabajo, Chris le había ordenado utilizarlo todo el tiempo, había sido especialmente cuidadoso de hacer un amarre sencillo pero firme, de esa forma no estaría incómodo mientras trabajaba.

Al menos no tendría que llevar vibradores, eso sí que no podría aguantarlo mientras estaba en la pastelería y estuvo muy cerca, porque su Amo era un fanático empedernido de ellos y a pesar de que deseaba ponérselos, no lo hizo ya que la noche anterior se había portado muy bien.

Se sentía contento, su Amo lo había felicitado por su rendimiento y eso significaba que pronto lo recompensaría con algo, estaba ilusionado con la idea ya que Chris siempre le tenía sorpresas de lo más excitantes.

Sin embargo, en ese momento debía concentrarse en trabajar y enfocarse bien en ello, era un día pesado y eso implicaba que no tenía muchos momentos de descanso, por lo que se enfocó en avanzar rápido.

Aunque todo se le olvidó en el momento en que Víctor apareció en su rango visual. 

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente atractivo? Lo miró de reojo mientras el ruso se acercaba a su estación, le encantaba pasar tiempo con él y a veces se daba cuenta de cómo se le quedaba mirando de lejos, lo cual no dejaba de provocar cosquilleos en su pecho.

—Hola —saludó Víctor, ese día estaba especialmente educado, por un momento pensó que no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

—Por fin viniste —dijo. Lo normal era que Víctor pasase toda la mañana en su estación, se había hecho costumbre casi desde que llegó, pero esa mañana lo había evitado y apenas le había dirigido la mirada. En parte sentía alivio al verlo llegar, pero eso no evitaba que un rubor subiese a sus mejillas.

¿Era necesario que fuese tan evidente cuánto le gustaba Víctor?

—Lo siento, estaba ocupado, ¿me extrañaste? —De nuevo esa sonrisa coqueta que le quitaba el aliento, siempre que estaba cerca de Víctor se le olvidaba hasta su nombre y tenía que recordarse con fuerza que él ya tenía un Amo y no era Víctor.

—Para nada, solo sentía todo demasiado tranquilo —prefirió evitar su mirada, Víctor era demasiado atractivo para observarlo mucho tiempo.

Fue un idiota al pensar que pudo haber sido su Amo, estaba claro que Víctor tenía estándares más altos.

—Rompes mi corazón, Yuuri —la voz dramática del ruso lo hizo mirarlo, tenía un puchero infantil en los labios que casi lo derrite ahí mismo, aunque pretendió que no le afectaba en absoluto—, y yo que pensé toda la mañana en ti.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, y su voz salió un poco más ilusionada de lo que debería.

Se quedaron mirándose un momento, como queriendo decirse mil cosas, pero las palabras solo flotaban entre ellos. ¿Eso había sido una broma de Víctor o hablaba en serio?

El ruso se mordió el labio, parecía haber un rubor en sus mejillas, pero no podía estar del todo seguro, siempre había sido enigmático para él.

—¿Qué tanto quieres saber? —La sonrisa animada de Víctor logró acelerar su corazón y no bastó solo con eso, porque el sous chef se acercó de pronto a él, abrazándolo por un costado como siempre hacía cuando estaban trabajando.

—No te me apegues tanto, estamos trabajando —reprochó Yuuri, porque sentía que si se quedaba en silencio la tensión subiría demasiado y sus mejillas ya estaban lo suficientemente rojas como para poder soportar más.

El problema fue que olvidó por completo que tenía cuerdas bajo el uniforme, y cuando las manos de Víctor comenzaron a tantear su cintura para saber qué había debajo, ambos se congelaron.

Apartó al ruso de un empujón, completamente avergonzado y es que con solo ver la mirada sorprendida de Víctor supo de inmediato que este había comprendido lo que traía bajo el uniforme.

—Víctor…

—Veo que Chris no pierde el tiempo —interrumpió Víctor. Había un brillo distinto en su mirada, por un segundo le pareció que tenía un tic en el ojo pero la sonrisa ladina del ruso apareció de pronto—. Nunca pensé que serías tan atrevido, Yuuri.

—Me lo ordenó, tengo que hacerlo —intentó explicarse. Sabía que Víctor entendería, después de todo él mismo era un Amo. Aunque no entendía el porqué de su sonrisa—. Por favor no me digas nada.

—Eres un sumiso muy obediente al venir así a trabajar, cualquiera podría darse cuenta de cómo estás bajo el uniforme, pero no te importó —Víctor dio un paso hacia él, acercándose mucho más de la cuenta—, ¿o es que querías que alguien lo notara?

—¡No! —Miró a todas partes, por suerte no había nadie cerca porque todos estaban concentrados en sus trabajos—. No es eso, pero…

—Es una lástima no poder apreciarlo de forma más directa —suspiró Víctor con dramatismo, para luego clavar su mirada en él. Tragó saliva con solo ver ese gesto, Víctor estaba derrochando Eros por todos sus poros y él solo podía mirarlo como un tonto—. ¿No te gustaría mostrarme lo que tienes bajo el uniforme? Podría ayudarte a afirmar el amarre si me lo pides bien.

Abrió los ojos asombrado ante esa evidente insinuación. Pensó que después de unos segundos Víctor le diría que era una broma, pero siguió mirándolo fijo como esperando su respuesta y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al intentar responder.

—¡Yuuri! Te estás tardando demasiado con esa crema —Phichit apareció de pronto, rompiendo la burbuja tensa que había entre los dos y sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. 

—Y-ya voy —respondió nervioso, mirando de reojo por última vez al ruso el cual seguía manteniendo su expresión firme.

Sintió sus ojos seguirlo por la pastelería, mucho más calientes que el amarre que atrapaba su cuerpo.

________________________________________________

—¿Y de qué querías hablarme? —Chris lo miraba risueño, su amigo lo conocía tan bien que de alguna forma supo que no necesitaría demasiadas explicaciones.

—Ya sabes de qué —replicó, mirándolo entre molesto y tenso. 

Estaban afuera de la pastelería, había llamado a Chris justo después de hablar con Yuuri y le había pedido que fuera durante su hora de colación a verlo. Necesitaba hablar con urgencia acerca de cierto trato que su mejor amigo le había ofrecido, porque después de la imagen arrebatadora que había tenido del japonés el día anterior, supo que no podía dejar las cosas así como así.

—Lo hiciste a propósito —Chris ni siquiera se inmutó ante la declaración—, cuando te llamé dejaste la pantalla de esa forma para que viese a Yuuri.

—¿Y qué si lo hice? Es mi sumiso, si quiero exhibirlo puedo hacerlo. —El suizo se encogió de hombros, cualquier otro pensaría que era algo despreocupado, pero sabía por su mirada que Chris se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Y que algo estaba buscando de todo eso, aunque aún no entendía qué.

Se evaluaron un momento con la mirada y supo que su amigo le haría pedírselo, porque sería una caricia para el ego del suizo. 

¿Y qué importaba? Ya no tenía nada que perder, porque el haber dejado ir la oportunidad de ser el Amo de Yuuri era algo que siempre iba a lamentar y si al menos podía tener una oportunidad de estar con él, la tomaría sin pensar.

—¡Por favor, déjame compartir una sesión con Yuuri! —pidió, juntando las manos para enfatizar lo importante que era esa petición. 

—No puedo creer que el gran Víctor Nikiforov me pida algo sin que se le caiga el orgullo —Chris sonreía fascinado, estaba por completo en su salsa y se notaba que lo disfrutaba—. Aceptaré el trato solo si sigues mis reglas, ¿lo tienes claro? 

—Lo sé, solo quiero una sesión con él.

—Sesión compartida —corrigió Chris—. Sigue siendo mi sumiso, Víctor.

—Dime las reglas, las cumpliré todas. —Tomó las manos del suizo, provocando su risa ante eso. Sabía que se estaba humillando pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era tener un momento con Yuuri y si eso significaba que debía pedírselo a su Amo, pues el orgullo podía quedar bien enterrado en el piso. 

—No puedes besarlo en la boca ni correrte dentro de él. —Eso era un golpe bajo, más si pensaba que Chris sí podía hacerlo, sentía que su cuerpo no podía soportar tantos celos y por un momento dudó si podría soportarlo en una sesión BDSM.

No. Tenía que hacerlo. Ya se había acobardado una vez y eso había dado como resultado que Chris fuese el Amo de Yuuri en vez de él mismo, no pasaría por eso otra vez.

—Está bien —aceptó.

—Fuera de eso, puedes hacer lo que quieras —Chris se encogió de hombros—. Te dejaré elegir la fecha.

—Hoy.

Chris lo miró un momento, para luego soltar una risa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Debería molestarme que estés tan caliente por mi sumiso, pero nunca te había visto así. Esto será divertido.

—¿Le dirás tú a Yuuri? —preguntó. Ya era hora de entrar y se moría por ver su cara cuando lo supiese, le encantaba coquetearle y ver las expresiones que ponía, si le decía que ese mismo día tendrían una sesión juntos…

“Compartida” se corrigió con amargura. 

—Cuando lo venga a buscar le diré. Llega a mi departamento a las siete, no necesitas traer juguetes.

—Me imagino, eres un coleccionista —soltó un bufido, él podía tener muchos, pero el departamento de Chris más parecía sexshop que otra cosa.

—Te veo allí —guiñándole el ojo por última vez, su amigo se retiró, dejándolo con la expectativa de lo que harían esa noche.

Al menos por una vez podría estar con Yuuri…

_____________________________________________________

¡Estaba tan nervioso! Tenía ganas de dar vueltas por toda la habitación, pero su Amo le había ordenado estarse quieto y eso significaba que debía obedecerlo, a pesar de los nervios que cosquilleaban como serpientes en su estómago.

Chris se veía relajado, bebiendo un vaso de whisky en las rocas mientras veía cosas en su computadora. Le había informado hace menos de una hora que ese día tendrían una sesión compartida ni más ni menos que con Víctor.

¡Víctor! ¿Cómo diablos iba a mirarlo a la cara ahora? Jamás había tenido un trío en su vida y menos en una situación así, después de todo lo que se había esforzado por ocultar su gusto obvio por Víctor, resultaba que su Amo lo había sabido todo el tiempo.

—Quiero hacerte un regalo, mi lindo Yuuri —le había dicho Chris—. Te has portado tan bien en estas semanas como mi sumiso que he decidido darte lo que más deseas.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó emocionado.

—A Víctor —con solo escuchar ese nombre sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa y fue ahí cuando su Amo lo tomó de la cintura—. Sé bien que te gusta, no trates de ocultarlo. Solo agradéceme que te estoy dando esta oportunidad.

¿Qué sentido tenía mentirle? Además, no podía hacerlo, la honestidad absoluta estaba en el contrato.

—Gr-gracias, Amo —respondió abochornado—. Pero… ¿A qué se refiere con que me dará a…?

—A Víctor —repitió Chris, risueño ante su exceso de titubeo—. Haremos una sesión los tres esta misma noche, así que prepárate.

Después de eso le había ordenado esperar paciente en la habitación, sin desvestirse como siempre debía hacerlo.

Estaba enfocándose en respirar bien y no tener un ataque cardiaco cuando de pronto sonó el timbre, logrando que su corazón se acelerara el doble. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir esa noche así?

—Ve a abrirle —sintió la orden de Chris en todo su cuerpo, se levantó como un resorte para ir hacia la puerta—. Salúdalo como siempre me recibes a mí.

Se detuvo en seco, miró a su Amo con la súplica en la mirada, pero este solo le guiñó el ojo, para volver a mirar su laptop.

Resignado y muerto de vergüenza, tomó una de las correas que había colgadas en la puerta. Tuvo que armarse de valor y respirar profundo un par de veces antes de abrir, aunque con solo ver a Víctor sintió que no era suficiente.

El muy bastardo se veía espectacular. Con un pantalón negro entallado y que se acomodaba de forma perfecta a su trasero, una camisa blanca que estaba abierta en su cuello y mostraba esa blanca y apetecible clavícula… pero era su expresión su rasgo más envolvente, Yuuri se quedó mirándolo de pronto y es que lo que vio en él fue tan atrayente que olvidó por un momento su nerviosismo.

—Yuuri —saludó Víctor, con ese porte firme y tono de voz seductor. Nunca lo había visto comportarse así y aunque podría decirse que eran cambios sutiles, el ser un completo acosador de Víctor Nikiforov lo había ayudado a conocer de forma detallada sus cambios de expresiones. 

Lo que estaba viendo frente a él no era a su compañero de trabajo, sino al dominante Amo Víctor, el cual esperaba una respuesta de él ante su saludo, una respuesta que llegó de la forma más sumisa posible. 

Alzó los brazos, sosteniendo entre sus manos la correa, la cual se enganchaba a la perfección con el collar de sumisión que traía puesto. Bajó la mirada para evitar que sus ojos se encontrasen y esperó a que Víctor tomase la correa, era una señal de que se estaba entregando por completo a él.

Lo que no se esperó fue sentir de pronto el cuerpo del ruso tan cerca suyo. Una mano tomó su barbilla y la alzó con delicadeza, logrando que sus miradas se encontraran a escasos centímetros y que su corazón saltara ante los ojos inquietos de Víctor.

—No dejes de mirarme.

Sentía que sus piernas estaban hechas de papel y que apenas podía sostenerse sin temblar. Fue una suerte que Víctor lo atrajese hacia él desde la cintura, aún mirándolo fijamente, pero tomando la correa que le había ofrecido.

Nunca había sido tan erótico el sonido que hizo el gancho contra el collar. Nunca, en toda su vida de sumiso se había sentido tan excitado al sentir ese ligero tirón que Víctor le proporcionó al engancharlo hacia él y fue una sensación tan placentera, tan natural, que de pronto el nerviosismo desapareció.

Solo existía Víctor frente a él, era el Amo al que debía obedecer.

—¿Estás listo para hoy? —preguntó el mayor en un susurro.

—Lo estoy. —Llevo estándolo desde que te conocí.

Se dirigieron a la habitación, Yuuri siguiendo a Víctor siendo tirado por la correa. No sabía qué esperar de esa noche, su único consuelo (y temor) es que él no debía tomar ni una sola decisión al respecto, solo debía obedecer y dejarse llevar por lo que ambos Amos dijesen. La forma en que estos se tratarían estaba fuera de su control.

Chris ya estaba de pie en la habitación, sosteniendo una cuerda larga en sus manos y una sonrisa perversa en la boca.

—Desnúdate, Yuuri —Chris le tendió la cuerda a Víctor, el cual la recibió un tanto dudoso—, te doy los honores por mientras.

Tragó saliva ante la mirada que le dirigió Víctor. Comenzó a sacarse la ropa lentamente y con algo de temor, mientras veía de reojo cómo su Amo se dirigía al closet donde guardaba sus juguetes y comenzaba a hurgar allí. 

Cuando llegó al punto de sacarse los pantalones se detuvo un momento. Sus mejillas rojas lo delataban y mayor fue su vergüenza al sentir las manos de Víctor tomándolo por la cintura y deslizando lentamente el pantalón y la ropa interior. Tuvo que sujetarse de sus hombros para terminar de sacarlo y solo allí quedó completamente desnudo, a merced del Amo que ahora lo miraba con hambre y que sostenía esa cuerda que lo liberaría de su agonía.

Comenzó a atarlo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. No podía apartar la mirada ya que el ruso le había ordenado no hacerlo, pero de alguna forma lograba tranquilizarse al tener esa conexión con Víctor, sentía las cuerdas apretando contra su cuerpo, deslizándose ásperas por su piel en un atado firme y complejo. Contuvo el impulso de tocarlas porque no se lo habían ordenado, pero con solo sentirse así de expuesto y sometido ya estaba excitado, cosa que era evidente debido a la anatomía masculina.

Sentir los sutiles toques de Víctor contra su piel, deslizando los nudos y apretando de forma exacta estaba comenzando a excitarlo. Lo miraba mientras lo ataba, envolvía su cuerpo cada vez que pasaba una cuerda por su cintura y algunas veces había dejado sutiles besos y caricias en sus hombros y cuello. 

—Ya estás listo —susurró Víctor, tocando su espalda con la yema de los dedos, deslizándola con suavidad y provocando con ello mil cosquilleos que hasta podían superar lo que las cuerdas le hacían sentir. 

—Ahora apóyate en Víctor, te voy a preparar —de pronto sintió la voz de su Amo tras él, tomándolo de la cintura para que alzase el culo y deslizar sus manos por su desnuda piel.

Se aferró a la camisa del ruso, sin dejar de mirarlo. Había algo en los ojos de Víctor que lo hacían parecer embobado de él y lo sabía porque él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando los dedos de Chris comenzaron a tantear su entrada, traviesos y cubiertos de lubricante, un jadeo involuntario escapó de sus labios. Podía ver la sonrisa de Víctor ante ese sonido aunque le pareció ver un deje oscuro en su mirada, algo que no era capaz de comprender en ese momento tan sensible pero que significaba mucho para el ruso.

Yuuri estaba desnudo, atado y jadeante aferrándose a su cuerpo, pero no era él quien lo estaba preparando para recibirlo sino Chris, su amigo el cual no dejaba de toquetear con maestría al sumiso que estaban compartiendo en ese momento.

Solo escuchar un jadeo de Yuuri logró encenderlo. La dureza en sus pantalones se sentía incómoda, pero lo que más le fastidiaba era que con solo un toque, Chris podía tenerlo jadeante mientras él solo podía sentir sus manos sobre su pecho.

A la mierda, no necesitaba contenerse con Yuuri considerando que tenían una sesión compartida, por lo que comenzó a deslizar sus manos por su cuerpo, tanteando cada una de sus formas ante la mirada necesitada del japonés, el cual se mordía el labio por la dilatación que le estaba provocando su Amo.

Acarició su espalda, apretó su cintura y siguió deslizando sus manos hasta esos botones rosados que hacía rato lo estaban llamando y que se veían erectos y apuntando hacia él. Bastó un roce para que Yuuri gimiera de verdad y eso lo tomó como un estímulo, porque el sonido que le provocó era delicioso y de alguna forma se llenó de él.

No podía besar sus labios por las condiciones que le había puesto Chris, pero al menos podía contenerse con tomar su cuello, besando y lamiendo por todas partes. Las manos de Yuuri se crispaban sobre su camisa y es que el estímulo que le generaban los besos en el cuello, los pellizcos en sus pezones y la preparación de Chris, podían con él.

—Ya estás listo —declaró el suizo, miró un momento hacia él, justo cuando tomaba un plug azul eléctrico y lo metía de golpe en Yuuri.

El gemido que soltó y el sobresalto lo lanzó con más fuerza a sus brazos. Estaban muy cerca y sabía que bastaba un solo movimiento para besarlo, pero los ojos atentos de Chris sobre él le indicaban que no debía pasarse.

—Yuuri, ve a la cama y ponte en posición en cuatro, con la cara hacia las sábanas —Chris lo giró con fluidez, quitándolo de sus brazos y provocando un atisbo de celos en su pecho. Qué ganas tenía de borrar a su amigo de la habitación y tener a Yuuri para sí solo, qué no le haría si ese fuese el caso…

—Sí, Amo. —Yuuri lo miró de soslayo antes de obedecer, provocando otra corriente que recorrió su cuerpo por completo.

Mientras el sumiso obedecía, Chris se acercó a él, apartándolo un poco mientras le entregaba un látigo de cuero negro. Tenía nudos en las puntas y con solo sentir la textura le gustó, siempre le había gustado ese material para las sesiones, era más duro y flexible al tacto, excelente para azotes.

—Creo que esto es lo que necesita —susurró Chris, se veía más serio y algo le indicó que ahí estaba el verdadero motivo por el cual lo había llamado—, por favor no te contengas, conozco bien a mi sumiso.

—¿Estás seguro? —Se le escapó una amplia sonrisa ante eso, tuvo que dejar de lado los celos que sintió en el estómago al escuchar ese “mi sumiso” porque el saber que no tendría que contenerse fue lo mejor que podría haber escuchado.

—Seguro, desde hace un tiempo vengo pensando que Yuuri es todo un masoquista, solo dale una probada. 

Chris le guiñó un ojo y se alejó. Vio con asombro cómo se sentaba en una silla cercana, tomaba un vaso de whisky y simplemente se plantaba a mirar lo que hacían.

Por supuesto que no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Ni loco lo dejaría pasar o le cuestionaría su comportamiento a su amigo, conocía su afán voyerista y lo despreocupado que era por lo que tampoco era nada extraño, así que se posicionó tras Yuuri con el fino látigo en una mano mientras posaba la otra en las nalgas de su compañero japonés.

Yuuri se removió un poco bajo su toque, por lo que dejó una fuerte palmada en sus nalgas que provocó el sonido más excitante que había escuchado esa noche, porque nada se comparaba a un jadeo de dolor. 

—Quieto —ordenó, acariciando con más confianza sus nalgas y apretando con ganas esas curvas que tanto había deseado recorrer—. No te muevas ni te alejes de mí. Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, pero recuerda que no pararé a no ser que digas la palabra de seguridad.

—Sí, Señor.

“Sí, Señor…” por fin recibía esa frase en la situación que tanto había soñado y el júbilo se apoderó de su pecho cuando levantó el látigo y lo descargó con ímpetu en las nalgas del sumiso.

En el momento en que el cuero chocó con fuerza en las nalgas de Yuuri, la magia comenzó. Víctor podía sentir cómo ese instrumento los conectaba de forma más profunda que cualquier caricia que habían compartido ahora, porque había algo primitivo en la forma en que compartían gemidos en ese momento, el aire estaba cargado de esa energía propia del dolor, aquella que los llevaría rápido al éxtasis.

Soltó azote tras azote, atacando su espalda, nalgas y muslos sin cesar. Era fascinante cómo Yuuri obedecía su orden de no moverse sin chistar, incluso cuando el dolor estaba llegando a su máximo esplendor y su piel ya se encontraba de ese sensible y excitante color rojo, su cuerpo permanecía quieto, a la espera de seguir recibiendo esos deliciosos estímulos.

Paró un momento cuando notó lo agudos que se habían vuelto sus chillidos y cómo su piel estaba marcada por todas partes. Aún no era suficiente para él, pero le fascinaba el tono que tenía y tuvo que estirar su mano para tocar con delicadeza sus nalgas, sintiendo ese cosquilleo de placer al notar lo calientes que estaban por los azotes.

—¿En qué color estamos? —preguntó, inclinándose a un lado para ver el rostro de Yuuri.

Yuuri giró el rostro hacia él y fue ahí cuando su expresión terminó por flecharlo, porque a pesar de tener las mejillas húmedas y los ojos rojos por el llanto, lo que había en su mirada gritaba porque siguiera.

—V-verde… estamos en verde —declaró jadeante, mordiéndose el labio de la agitación—. Por favor, Señor… aún necesito más.

Casi se atraganta con sus propia saliva pero logró mantener un rostro estoico, aunque la sonrisa de fascinación no se la quitaba nadie del rostro. Al fin había encontrado a alguien que podía complementar sus deseos de sadismo, porque a pesar de que se había descargado en Yuuri, aún necesitaba más de sus gritos de dolor para sentirse satisfecho y este a la vez necesitaba más dolor para quedar al borde del colapso.

Qué delicia. Después de eso volvió a erguirse y pudo azotarlo a destajo, sin esa contención propia que debía mantener sino con el entusiasmo de poder al fin soltarse, mostrarse de verdad y dejar fluir toda esa energía que significaba someter y controlar a otro ser humano.

El sonido de los azotes se mezclaba con los chillidos de dolor. En ningún momento recibió otra palabra de seguridad, incluso cuando se descontroló un poco con los azotes Yuuri siguió allí, con las nalgas rojas, calientes y marcadas frente a él, recibiéndolo y uniéndose en ese ritmo que solo ellos podían compartir.

Paró cuando ya no pudo más. Estaba caliente, tenía una dolorosa erección atrapada en su pantalón y necesitaba liberarla, sentía cómo el cuerpo entero le hormigueaba y el júbilo estaba clavado en su pecho, sin querer largarse en ningún momento.

Acarició la piel caliente de Yuuri y estaba por buscar el pote de lubricante cuando de pronto una mano se lo tendió.

Había olvidado por completo la presencia de Chris. Lo recibió con gesto dudoso ante la sonrisa de su amigo y cuando menos se lo esperaba, sus labios se posaron en los suyos y de pronto estaba recibiendo un beso bastante exigente mientras las manos de Chris comenzaban a recorrerlo, deteniéndose en su bragueta para desabrocharla.

—Creo que necesitas liberar esto —cortó el beso Chris, con una sonrisa seductora.

No esperó esa reacción de su amigo por lo que solo se dejó hacer, mirando de reojo el cuerpo de Yuuri y cómo este respiraba agitado, intentando recuperar el ritmo cardiaco después de la pequeña sesión de dolor que habían compartido.

Sintió su miembro ser liberado y volvió a clavar su mirada en Chris, el cual le sonreía de lado mientras sacaba de su bolsillo dos preservativos.

—Veo que estás realmente fascinado con mi sumiso, así que te dejaré los honores de entrar primero —Chris abrió uno de los preservativos mientras le hablaba—. Solo ponte debajo de él y deja que la magia funcione, yo lo seguiré preparando por atrás.

—No me des órdenes, yo no soy tu sumiso —declaró huraño. 

—Oh, sé que eres un Amo —Chris se mordió el labio y una vez más lo sorprendió al tomar su miembro y comenzar a deslizar el condón sobre su erección—. Créeme que después de esa performance, lamento no haberte pedido una sesión antes.

Con una última sonrisa le hizo un gesto para que se posicionara. No se iba a quejar, su ego acababa de ser acariciado y estaba caliente como nunca, en espera de poder introducirse al fin en aquella persona que tanto había anhelado.

Se recostó debajo de Yuuri, el cual no se había movido en ningún momento. Verlo así de cerca se le tornó… hermoso. La expresión que tenía, vulnerable como nunca lo había visto era suficiente para encenderlo y no pudo evitar dejar un beso en su mejilla, con el deseo frustrado de que fuese en la boca.

—Voy a entrar en ti. Recuerda que si hay algo que no te gusta solo debes decirlo —le susurró, tomándolo por la cintura para alinearse en su entrada. Las cuerdas aún surcaban su piel y paseó sus manos por los nudos primero, comprobando que todos estaban bien—. ¿Te aprieta algún nudo?

—No, todo está bien, Señor —respondió Yuuri sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bien, entonces voy a entrar.

No solía ser tan indulgente pero Yuuri, por alguna extraña razón, le provocaba ternura incluso en esa situación. 

Se enfocó en clavarse lentamente en su interior, viendo encantado cada expresión de Yuuri, la forma en que su rostro se alteraba cuando los centímetros se deslizaban por su cuerpo y los gemidos se le escapaban al recibirlo.

Era tan cálido. Sus paredes lo estrechaban, húmedas y con fuerza y se le cortó el aliento cuando entró por completo, porque podía verlo tan de cerca, a pesar de que no podía besarlo.

Le dejó un momento para acostumbrarse a su tamaño. Notó con cierto orgullo que Yuuri no estaba tan acostumbrado a su porte y se le escapó una sonrisa ladina al verlo tan concentrado, por lo que comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello y clavícula en busca de que se relajase pronto y así poder embestirlo.

No recordaba la última vez que se sintió así. No estaba seguro de si alguna vez había sentido tal éxtasis por una persona, sí había sentido ese cosquilleo desesperante en la piel por querer fundirse con otro y ahora que podía saciar ese deseo algo le decía que no era suficiente.

Cuando Yuuri se acostumbró, comenzó a moverse. De inmediato notó que había desarrollado un nuevo fetiche: las apretables caderas de Yuuri y cómo los nudos se clavaban en su piel entre cada embestida, se veía tan hermoso que por un momento se dejó llevar, clavándose en su interior y recibiendo esos gemidos que tenían una vía directa hasta su erección.

Sintió un peso a los pies de la cama. Chris al fin se había acercado y notó de reojo que se posicionaba detrás de Yuuri, sabía lo que se venía y en parte no sabía qué sentir, porque la posesividad en su corazón se estaba expandiendo a todas partes y prefería tener a Yuuri para sí solo.

Pero era una sesión compartida, y vaya que lo recordó cuando sintió los dedos llenos de lubricante de su amigo comenzando a tantear el lugar donde se estaba clavando, provocando tal jadeo en Yuuri que tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se cayera sobre él.

—¡A-Amo! No va a caber —gimió Yuuri, mirando hacia atrás a Chris y cortando el contacto visual con él—, los dos son demasiado.

—Vamos, Yuuri, sé cuáles son tus límites. Tú solo relájate lo más posible y yo iré con cuidado, si es mucho ya sabes qué decir.

Sintió una punzada de rabia al ver que Yuuri ya no lo miraba, este seguía observando a Chris mientras lo preparaba y se molestó, por lo que, tomándolo de la cintura nuevamente, se clavó con más fuerza en su interior.

Yuuri soltó un jadeo y volvió a mirarlo. No tuvo piedad por esos momentos en que no lo miró a él, por lo que comenzó a clavarse con más fuerza y más profundo en su interior, apretando su deliciosa piel mientras Yuuri jadeaba sobre él.

Sus ojos estaban conectados y estaban tan cerca… no hacía falta estirarse demasiado para besarlo pero no podía, porque ese era un límite y no podía romperlo.

Yuuri jadeaba con fuerza al sentir más dedos de Chris ensanchándolo. Al parecer nunca había recibido una doble penetración o no era algo a lo que estaba habituado, porque se veía muy receptivo ante los toques y cuando sintió el miembro de Chris rozando contra el suyo para introducirse juntos dentro de Yuuri, los ojos del japonés se ampliaron ante el miedo de lo que se venía.

—Tranquilo, ya estás listo —le susurró, a medida que sentía al suizo clavarse lentamente, compartiendo el espacio que antes él ocupaba solo—. Solo respira hondo y relájate.

—Duele —gimió Yuuri con los ojos llorosos, estaban tan cerca que no era necesario hablar muy alto y sentía que, a pesar de todo, Yuuri le estaba hablando solo a él.

O al menos quería pensar que solo quería hablarle a él.

—Lo sé, pero eres tan increíble que puedes con esto —siguió susurrando, comenzando a acariciar sus mejillas. Veía que Chris masajeaba su cintura y desvió la mirada molesto—. Eres tan hermoso y sexy, no tienes idea de lo afortunado que me siento de poder estar aquí.

Yuuri soltó aire contenido al escucharlo decir eso. Siguió mirándolo a pesar de sus jadeos, pero con una expresión diferente, de pronto se sintió una repentina conexión entre los dos a pesar de la situación en la que estaban y cuando Chris comenzó a moverse, el ritmo de los tres cambió.

Se notaba todo mucho más estrecho que antes. Apenas tenía espacio para moverse y sentía cada centímetro de Yuuri aplastando contra él de forma exquisita, aunque de alguna forma lo mejor era lo que veía.

Las expresiones de Yuuri mientras se veía siendo follado por dos hombres a la vez era fascinante. Estaba por completo sudado y despeinado, su rostro coloreado era hermoso pero la expresión perdida de deseo era lo mejor, parecía colapsado en ese vaivén de caderas, sus gemidos resonaban con fuerza en la habitación, complementando los gemidos de ambos y el rechinar violento de la cama.

Apretó su cintura con fuerza mientras lo embestía. Sabía que no volvería a sentir aquello y por lo tanto debía aprovecharlo lo más posible, sentir su piel con intensidad y nunca dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, de esa forma siempre recordaría ese día, cada sensación que había sentido, la forma en que Yuuri lo estrechaba en su interior y los benditos gemidos que quería memorizar uno a uno.

Podía ver en primer plano cómo su cuerpo se sacudía en cada embestida. Se sentía cerca del orgasmo, pero no quería llegar, no quería detenerse en ese sentir, menos cuando veía a Yuuri cada vez más cerca de su rostro, a la distancia de un beso pero sin poder compartirlo. 

Podía sentir su aliento contra sus labios, compartían ese vaivén que se daba unos segundos antes de besarse pero de forma eterna, porque eso no estaba permitido a pesar de la perversión que estaban compartiendo y resultaba irónico que pudiese arrancarle gemidos de placer y azotarlo hasta hacerlo llorar, pero un roce de sus labios estuviese prohibido.

—Ya no aguanto —logró gesticular Yuuri. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a llorar? ¿O es que nunca había parado de hacerlo? Recién notaba que sus pestañas seguían húmedas, tan ensimismado estaba en su mirar o en el placer que le otorgaba su cuerpo, que solo su voz le hizo reparar en lo colapsado que estaba—, por favor… 

—Solo un poco más, aguanta un poco más, precioso Yuuri —acercó sus labios a su oído, comenzando a susurrar palabras de calma. Él estaba cerca del orgasmo y a juzgar por cómo Chris se clavaba con más fuerza en su interior, sabía que este también le faltaba poco por culminar—. Eres perfecto, recibiéndonos a los dos de forma tan cálida, me encantas, Yuuri.

—Es demasiado —sollozó Yuuri con voz más audible, buscando que Chris lo escuchase también—. Amo, por favor…

Chris se giró para mirar a Yuuri, acariciando su espalda sin dejar de embestirlo. Sus ojos se cruzaron un momento y supo que debía salir, porque él no tenía permitido correrse en su interior mientras que Chris si podía hacerlo al ser su Amo.

—Mi precioso sumiso, lo has hecho muy bien. —Chris se inclinó hacia él y vio con rabia en el estómago cómo besaba a Yuuri justo frente a sus ojos.

Desvió la mirada, saliendo de su interior para darle espacio al otro para que se corriese. Mierda, ¡él quería ser el que besase a Yuuri! Sentía tantos celos en el estómago que las punzadas por estar a punto de correrse disminuyeron, no quería ver cómo el otro se lo follaba prácticamente sobre él mientras se llenaba de esa posesividad frustrada.

Había sido un tonto, Yuuri podría haber sido su sumiso si no hubiese actuado como un cobarde esa noche en el bar…

—Míreme —la voz temblorosa de Yuuri lo hizo alzar la mirada y ahí estaban esos ojos marrones que tanto le fascinaban, perdidos en el deseo pero clavados en él y solo en él—, por favor, no deje de mirarme.

Sonrió de medio lado al escuchar eso, acarició su mejilla con cariño a pesar del movimiento brusco que lo sacudía y cuando vio el deseo desesperado en los ojos del sumiso, llevó su otra mano a la erección de Yuuri, comenzando a estimularlo solo para ver en primera persona cómo comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Nunca he podido hacerlo —volvió a acercarse a susurrar a su oído, Chris estaba demasiado ensimismado en buscar correrse como para notarlo—, desde que te vi me has fascinado y no he podido dejar de mirarte. 

Dejó una sensual lamida en su oreja sin dejar de masturbarlo y fue ahí cuando lo sintió correrse con fuerza en su mano, logrando así que Chris también se corriese a juzgar por como gimió y apretó la cintura de Yuuri.

El semen caliente regó su mano y estómago. Sonrió complacido ante su éxito y miró a Yuuri, el cual parecía grogui de tantos estímulos. Lo abrazó con cariño mientras este caía sobre él, demasiado agotado como para poder levantarse con sus brazos.

Chris se alejó un poco y comenzó a sacarse el preservativo, para luego amarrarlo y lanzarlo a la basura. Un teléfono sonó entonces y el suizo hizo un gesto de cansancio.

—Lleva mucho rato sonando, mejor voy a contestar. —¿En qué momento había sonado? Él había estado tan ensimismado en Yuuri que no había escuchado nada.

—Debe ser algo importante si no ha parado de sonar —respondió, viendo cómo su amigo se apresuraba a responder.

Se removió un poco bajo Yuuri, el japonés había caído como un peso muerto sobre él y a pesar de que no pesaba demasiado, él aún portaba una erección. 

Siguió acariciando su espalda mientras veía a Chris caminar por la habitación hablando con el ceño fruncido. Por lo que escuchaba había un problema en la oficina, algo con respecto a una emergencia informática y al ser su amigo el ingeniero, le estaban pidiendo ir allí.

Miró hacia el reloj de la mesita de noche. Eran las 10 pm, bastante tarde para tener que ir a la oficina, pero considerando el sueldo que recibía Chris, esas situaciones debían ser comunes.

—Ok, ok, estaré allí en veinte minutos —respondió Chris resignado, colgando el teléfono y lanzándolo hacia la cama—, al parecer hubo un problema con unos datos que nadie encuentra, debo ir a la oficina de urgencia. Pero no tardaré en regresar.

—No te preocupes, yo cuido a Yuuri por ti —respondió, sonriendo al ver el guiño que le hizo su amigo al verlo vestirse—. ¿No te vas a bañar primero?

—Es una emergencia, si no voy de inmediato podrían despedirme. No tardaré —el suizo le lanzó un beso y se palmeó a sí mismo el trasero, se veía de lo más fresco después de lo que habían hecho y cómo no hacerlo, si él sí había podido correrse y de paso había podido besar y disfrutar de Yuuri con muchas más libertades que él.

Sintió otra vez los celos corroyéndolo, pero no podía enfocarse en eso ahora, porque Yuuri no se había movido de su agarre y tuvo que removerse un poco bajo él para mirarlo.

—¿Estás bien, moya zvezda? —preguntó bajando su tono, la expresión cansada de Yuuri logró enternecerlo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —La voz de Yuuri sonó ronca, probablemente porque hace un rato había estado gimiendo a gritos. Ah… qué hermosos recuerdos había atesorado ese día.

—“Mi estrella” —respondió sonriente, acariciando la suave mejilla de Yuuri. El japonés lo miró un momento y un adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas—. Estuviste perfecto, Yuuri, eres fascinante.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Yuuri luciendo indeciso—. ¿Entonces por qué no se ha corrido? 

—Ah… supongo que tendrás que remediar eso, ¿no? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio con coquetería y deslizando sus manos a través de los nudos que rodeaban su cuerpo, todo para llegar finalmente a su culo y apretarlo con ganas—. ¿Quieres complacerme, Yuuri?

—Sí, Señor —respondió de inmediato, logrando calentar su cuerpo una vez más.

—Ven aquí.

Lo tomó de la cintura para que Yuuri lo montase. Soltó un gemido de satisfacción al entrar en él, ahora que estaban solos sabía que podía divertirse a sus anchas y de inmediato comenzó a embestirlo.

Había encontrado otro momento que siempre querría recordar. Yuuri con el cuerpo rodeado de cuerdas, saltando sobre él y gimiendo cada vez que recibía su pene en lo profundo de su interior. Podía acariciar su cuerpo como se le daba la gana, tocar donde quería y hacerlo gemir con más ganas cuando pellizcaba sus pezones. Era perfecto, Yuuri era sencillamente perfecto para él.

—Me encantas, lo haces tan bien —comenzó a elogiarlo, notando de inmediato lo ruborizado que se veía Yuuri al escuchar halagos—, eres tan sexy, me recibes completo y pareces querer más.

Apretó su cintura con más fuerza y en un arrebato, dejó una fuerte nalgada en las sensibles nalgas del japonés, logrando un gemido de dolor tan exquisito que el calor del orgasmo comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

—Me encanta cómo gimes, siempre he querido escucharte gemir.

—¿De verdad? —Yuuri se mordió el labio, esforzándose por montarlo sin perder el ritmo a pesar de lo agotado que se veía. Aun así su rostro se vio ilusionado al escucharlo y desde ahí no pudo parar.

—En serio, te ves deseable todo el tiempo, no sabes lo difícil que es estar a tu lado todos los días y no poder empotrarte contra una pared y follarte cada vez que me apetece.

Empujó con ahínco una embestida, encontrándose a medio camino con Yuuri y provocando que este gimiera con más fuerza. Ya estaba erecto y chorreante frente a él, Víctor podía verlo y llevó una mano hasta su miembro para comenzar a estimularlo, logrando esos gemidos desesperados que tanto le habían gustado.

—Vamos, moya zvezda. Córrete para mí, sé mi sumiso por hoy.

—Sí… sí, Amo —gimió Yuuri, regalándole ese hermoso título y corriéndose una vez más en su mano, solo que esta vez el poder tenerlo solo para él logró extasiarlo, y en un impulso desesperado se salió de su interior para empujarlo contra la cama y posicionarse entre sus piernas.

—Déjame sentir tu piel, Yuuri —casi se sintió como un ruego, y es que sabía que estaba prohibido y no debía, pero la calentura recorría su cuerpo como si estuviese en llamas y no podía pensar, solo veía a Yuuri frente a él y cómo este asentía frenéticamente a su pedido.

—Sí.

Soltó un jadeo desesperado y de un movimiento se arrancó el preservativo y se clavó en su interior, bombeando con energía renovada sin dejar de sostener las piernas de Yuuri para embestirlo más profundo, llenándose de sus gemidos y permitiendo al fin, que el orgasmo lo llenase. 

Fue tan satisfactorio. Su mente se quedó en blanco por un momento, demasiado absorto en el placer y en cómo se descargaba en el interior de Yuuri, sintiendo ese bombeo suave de su miembro.

El alivio era tan gratificante, por un momento no le importó el haber transgredido los límites y ya que había violado ese, ya ni le importaba la otra prohibición, así que alzando la cabeza luego de ese orgasmo buscó los labios de Yuuri y los apresó con los suyos.

Ambos soltaron un gemido de alivio con solo tocarse. Ese contacto tan sencillo se sentía increíble, los labios de Yuuri eran suaves y dulces, su boca tenía miles de secretos sabores guardados y Víctor solo quería probarlos todos, deleitarse ante ese delicioso manjar que era Yuuri y entregarse todas las veces que sean necesarias para memorizarlos.

No supo cuánto duró o cuántos besos fueron. Solo siguieron recostados acariciando sus rostros y besándose una y otra vez. Víctor seguía clavado en el interior de Yuuri y no tenía intención de salir de allí, al menos no hasta que sintió cómo este se removía bajo él un tanto incómodo.

Rompió a regañadientes el beso y salió de su interior. Vio fascinado cómo su esperma salía de su agujero y a pesar del rostro avergonzado de Yuuri, se dejó llevar por un último impuso que, a pesar de no estar explícitamente prohibido, Víctor sabía que no debía hacer.

Pero a la mierda, no podría repetir nunca más esa oportunidad y lo mejor sería aprovecharlo.

—Yuuri, ¿me dejas tomar una foto?

—¿Qué? —Esa expresión avergonzada definitivamente quería inmortalizarla.

—Solo quiero una foto tuya, como un recuerdo —sonrió, guiñándole el ojo sin poder evitar coquetear demasiado—, vamos, puede ser nuestro secreto.

Yuuri se mordió el labio, viéndose indeciso. El rubor en sus mejillas había llegado hasta sus orejas, pero quería esa foto, se veía tan lindo… el bondage surcando su piel, los restos de su corrida entre sus piernas y la agitación de su cuerpo… quería guardar algo de ese momento.

—Está bien —asintió Yuuri al fin, se veía nervioso pero la mirada decidida lo tranquilizó.

Se levantó como un resorte de la cama y corrió a buscar su celular. La posición en la que estaba Yuuri se le antojaba tan atractiva que terminó tomando más de una foto.

—Listo. —Miró las imágenes en su teléfono, atesoraría esas fotos con su vida, aunque tuviese que comprarse un disco duro externo y tuviese que guardarlo en una caja fuerte o en el mismísimo banco. 

—Pero aun así… debo decirle a mi Amo que lo desobedecí —murmuró Yuuri, logrando que clavara su mirada en él. Se veía avergonzado—. Rompí dos reglas hoy, nunca había hecho algo así…

—¿Entonces por qué me dejaste hacerlo? —Se subió a la cama, gateando hasta él para quedar sobre Yuuri, sus rostros nuevamente cerca. Podía ver cada detalle de sus pestañas y sonrió al ver cómo el color rojo comenzaba a inundar rápidamente su cara, sobre todo cuando posó un dedo en sus labios lentamente—. Tú me permitiste romper esas reglas, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Se miraron por un momento, el aire nuevamente cargado. Podía sentir que Yuuri estaba buscando respuestas en sus ojos y no quiso apartar la mirada, no cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos solo para él.

—Creo que… lo hice por las mismas razones que tú.

Soltó el aire al recibir esa respuesta y antes de que se diera cuenta, había vuelto a besarlo con desesperación.

Aún había tiempo para una tercera ronda.

_____________________________________________________

Llevaba dos días sin ver a Yuuri y sentía que se estaba volviendo loco.

Al otro día después de la sesión, Yuuri había tenido libre, por lo que había estado solo en la pastelería, deambulando por la ausencia de ese japonés que tan embobado lo tenía y rememorando cada segundo de la sesión que habían compartido (obviando los momentos de Chris, por supuesto).

Al día siguiente era él el que tenía libre y tenía tantas cosas pendientes que no pudo ir ningún momento a la pastelería y francamente, no había encontrado ninguna excusa para aparecer allí más allá de un “necesito ver a Yuuri”.

Había llamado a Chris, era consciente de que había cometido dos faltas con su sumiso y una vez el éxtasis del momento había pasado, se había sentido mal, después de todo, su amigo había puesto su confianza en él y no lo había respetado. Estaba preocupado de toparse con el enojo de Chris pero solo se encontró con la risa de este.

“Ya sabía que algo así podría ocurrir, Vitya, en parte me has confirmado algo que llevaba tiempo pensando… en unos días probablemente tendrás noticias nuevas, ya me contarás. Ahora debo irme, pronto te iré a ver para que nos tomemos algo”.

Sintió alivio al escuchar a Chris tan despreocupado, sabía que su amigo era bastante flexible y relajado, pero esperaba como mínimo un reproche ante lo que había ocurrido, o un pequeño enojo por no haber cumplido con los dos únicos límites que le había puesto, sobre todo porque había sido él quien había pedido una sesión con Yuuri.

Aunque lo más probable es que quien estuviera pagando por esa desobediencia fuese Yuuri y tuvo que esforzarse por desviar el curso de sus pensamientos, porque volvía a sentir los celos aplastando su mente con solo pensar que él nunca tendría la oportunidad de castigar a Yuuri.

Soltó un suspiro, enfocándose en comenzar con los pedidos. Tenía que encontrar la forma de resignarse, Yuuri no era su sumiso y él había tenido la buena suerte de compartir una sesión con él, no debía intentar más que eso o pecaría de ambicioso.

Aunque bastó con que Yuuri entrase a su rango visual para que esa reciente determinación se fuese al carajo. Por supuesto que era ambicioso, ¡quería ser el Amo de Yuuri! Esa sesión que habían compartido solo le había confirmado lo perfectos que eran juntos, se complementaban tan bien que sería un desperdicio no hacer algo al respecto.

Se dirigió a zancadas a la estación de Yuuri, el cual ya se encontraba limpiando los mesones para comenzar a cocinar. Sus ojos se encontraron cuando ya estaba casi al lado de él y vio gustoso el rubor en los ojos de Yuuri.

—Buenos días, Yuuri, por fin puedo verte —sonrió sin querer ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba. 

—Víctor —Yuuri se veía nervioso, pero una vez más la repentina decisión en su mirada lo sorprendió—. Hay algo que debo hablar contigo.

—¡Yo también tengo que decirte algo! ¿quieres que nos juntemos al terminar el turno? —Sentía la esperanza correr por su cuerpo, tal vez Yuuri había sentido lo mismo y en ese caso quería hablar con él, si existía una posibilidad…

—¿Podemos vernos en el bar de la otra vez? 

—Hecho. 

“Quiero que seas mío, Yuuri… porque solo cuando te entregues por completo a mí, podré pertenecerte”.

_____________________________________________________

El bullicio del bar lo tranquilizaba, sentía que podía perderse entre la gente y pasar desapercibido a pesar de estar sentado en la barra.

Le gustaba ese lugar. Era tranquilo y elegante, las luces no lo cegaban porque eran tenues, dando un aspecto discreto e íntimo que, de alguna forma, le hacía sentir que podía pertenecer allí y nadie los juzgaría.

Debía esperar a que Víctor llegase. Los nervios en su estómago lo carcomían y no dejaba de rememorar la conversación que había tenido con Chris y cómo este le había incitado a hablar con Víctor después de lo que ocurrió.

 

—¿Cómo te sientes, Yuuri? 

Chris había llegado de la emergencia que había tenido en la oficina, Víctor acababa de irse y él ya se encontraba en ropa de dormir, esperándolo en la habitación que estaba asignada para él.

—Estoy bien, Amo. Solo un poco cansado —musitó. La verdad es que estaba agotado después de todo lo que habían hecho, pero la culpa por quebrantar una norma ya había comenzado a carcomerlo.

—¿Te sentiste bien esta tarde con los dos? 

—Amo, rompí las reglas que me puso. —Soltó de golpe. Dios, era pésimo guardando secretos y no podía mentirle a su Amo, menos considerando la complicidad que tenía con Chris.

Miró avergonzado al suizo pero este simplemente sonrió, soltando un suspiro y llevándole una mano al cabello, en una caricia conciliadora.

—Cuéntame qué hicieron una vez me fui.

Tenía tanta vergüenza. Le contó todo, muchas veces sin mirarlo a los ojos y con la culpa atenazándole el estómago. Había sido un sumiso desobediente y a pesar de que muchas veces le gustaba picar a su Amo a causa de un castigo o simplemente olvidada algunas normas pequeñas, nunca había desobedecido de esa forma, jamás había transgredido un límite tan serio como el que acababa de romper.

Terminó su relato, mirando con timidez a su Amo el cual solo sonreía tranquilo. No parecía juzgarlo y se sorprendió cuando este tomó su mano y besó su palma con cariño.

—Yuuri, no te sientas culpable. La verdad es que sí obedeciste a tu Amo, a tu verdadero Amo —Chris soltó su mano para acariciar su mejilla—. Lo habías elegido a él hace tiempo, esto solo tenía que ocurrir en algún momento o de lo contrario los dos serían infelices.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó, confundido por dónde estaba yendo el rumbo de la conversación.

—El que cometió un error aquí fui yo. Sabía que te interesaba Víctor, era más que obvio. Y en cuanto a él, conozco a mi amigo y sin embargo te pedí ser mi sumiso porque cuando le pregunté a él, le creí cuando me dijo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Fui un tonto, claramente no vi el verdadero interés que tenía él en ti.

—Yo… no sé qué decir —respondió, sintiendo los nervios en su cuerpo. 

—Creo que tienes que hablar con Víctor… pero antes de eso debemos terminar con el contrato. No, no es que tengamos algún problema de química o que no me gustes —Chris le hizo un gesto porque sabía que lo interrumpiría y solo pudo cerrar la boca y escuchar—. Creo que debes arriesgarte y pedirle a Víctor que sea tu Amo. Te dirá que sí, sería un idiota si no lo hiciera. 

—Pero yo no le intereso como sumiso… 

—Creo que el problema de idiotez viene de ambos si me dices eso —rio Chris sin maldad—, vamos, los dos vimos cómo se comportó hoy, es claro que te quiere de sumiso y yo no voy a interrumpir.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

—Porque Víctor es mi mejor amigo y jamás lo había visto tan interesado ni desesperado por alguien. Y en el tiempo que nos hemos conocido y compartido contrato, te he conocido bien, Yuuri, y creo que eres una persona noble y dulce. Podrías hacerle bien, ayudarlo a liberase de sus demonios. Creo que se complementan y quiero verlos felices.

—Está bien. Haré lo que me dice, Amo —respondió, sonriente al ver la expresión sincera de Chris.

—En ese caso debemos terminar el contrato —Chris volvió a acariciar su mejilla, solo que en el último momento vio un brillo en sus ojos que reconoció de inmediato—. Pero antes, tú me debes un castigo por ser un sumiso desobediente.

 

Al día siguiente de eso (y después de un muy merecido castigo que se había ganado y en gran parte disfrutado) terminaron con el contrato. 

A pesar de que hubo mucho placer de por medio, Chris no volvió a entrar en él y de alguna forma se sentía aliviado, porque después de todos los acontecimientos en el último tiempo ahora solo debía enfocarse en la conversación que tendría con Víctor y cómo la llevarían.

—¿Qué vas a tomar? —El bartender se acercó a él, no había notado que se había quedado absorto mirando un rincón del bar.

—Emm… —¿Qué debería tomar? La última vez había pedido un Whisky en las rocas, quería que Chris comprendiese su elección ese día y había funcionado, porque con solo mirarlo había comprendido… Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo con Víctor—. Un ruso blanco, por favor.

—Enseguida.

Se quedó esperando un rato. Había llegado antes de lo acordado para poder tranquilizarse antes y de esa forma poder planear un poco lo que le diría a Víctor.

Sabía cómo empezar, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo pedirle que fuese su Amo. Temía que lo rechazase de inmediato o que se riese de él por hacerse ilusiones. Seguía pensando que tal vez para Víctor lo que había ocurrido hace dos días había sido algo por completo casual y ahora no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Soltó un suspiro. Su trago al fin había llegado y le dio un sorbo de inmediato en espera de que el alcohol pudiese relajar un poco su nerviosismo inicial.

—Te ves muy atractivo con esa ropa.

Ese susurro a su oído logró sobresaltarlo y casi derrama el trago sobre la mesa. Se giró para ver a Víctor a su lado, viéndose tan arrebatador como siempre, sentándose junto a él con una sonrisa de corazón en el rostro.

—Víctor, viniste…

—Claro que vine, me dijiste que querías verme y hablar conmigo —dijo Víctor. Fue ahí cuando sus ojos repararon en el trago que estaba bebiendo Yuuri y abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal, al parecer sorprendido de verlo con eso en la mano—. Eso es un ruso blanco ¿me equivoco?

—No te equivocas.

—Pensé que te gustaba el Whisky en las rocas —replicó Víctor, achicando un poco los ojos. Se veía resentido con esa expresión.

—Siempre me gustó más el ruso blanco —respondió a su vez, aprovechando de beber un trago sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos—. Es solo que la última vez pensé que no había disponible… así que tuve que pedir un Whisky en las rocas.

Sus ojos se encontraron, pudo ver felicidad bailando en los orbes zafiro de Víctor, de alguna forma sintió un atisbo de esperanza al ver esa expresión de alegría contenida en el contrario.

—¿Qué querías decirme, Yuuri?

Se mordió el labio. Aquí estaba lo que tanto había ensayado en su mente y que ahora no sabía cómo abordar. Lo mejor sería ser directo al principio y ver cómo se daba la conversación, dependiendo de la postura que tomara Víctor podría ver qué hacer o decir. 

Suspiró, botando el aire contenido con la ansiedad.

—Terminó mi contrato de sumisión con Chris —le daba vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos, por lo que clavó su mirada en el vaso de ruso blanco que sostenía con una mano—. Ayer dejó de ser mi Amo.

Un silencio siguió a esa declaración y a cada segundo en que este avanzaba, sentía el nerviosismo creciendo en su interior, le sudaban las manos en espera de que Víctor dijese algo o que a él mismo se le ocurriese qué decir a continuación.

De pronto, sintió una mano posarse en su pierna y cuando alzó la mirada, Víctor estaba de pie casi encima de él, acercando su rostro en demasía, pero con la mirada determinada, desesperado por una respuesta que Yuuri no sabía si tenía.

—Eso quiere decir que estás disponible, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo?

—Te pregunto si estás disponible, Yuuri, ya no tienes un contrato con Chris así que podrías tener uno con cualquier otra persona ¿no? 

—Sí.

Víctor respiró hondo ante esa respuesta, sentía el corazón acelerado al ver las reacciones del ruso y cuando lo tomó de los hombros con determinación, sintió un subidón de adrenalina que se instaló en su estómago.

—Por favor, te ruego que me concedas el honor de ser tu Amo —no sabía cómo se vería su expresión, porque de pronto Víctor se acercó aún más, posando sus manos en sus mejillas en un gesto que logró derretirlo—. Solo quiero una oportunidad, debí decirte hace meses que quería ser tu Amo, te he visto y deseado por tanto tiempo, Yuuri, que en el camino de alguna forma nos hicimos amigos y ahora simplemente estoy loco por ti. 

—Yo… —tragó saliva, tenía un nudo en la garganta a pesar de que Víctor le había pedido eso (algo que deseaba más que nada), había algo que quería pedir y lo mejor sería decirlo rápido—. Quiero ser tu sumiso, pero quiero pedir algo antes.

—¿Qué cosa? Te daré lo que sea, Yuuri —Víctor se veía tan ilusionado, sus ojos brillaban felices y su agarre se tornó tierno.

—Sal conmigo —apretó los ojos evitando mirarlo, temía tanto un rechazo—, yo no quiero solo un contrato, me gustaría tener una relación contigo… 

De pronto, los labios de Víctor estaban sobre él y el beso que compartieron fue dulce, tierno y cómplice de un trato que ambos atesorarían. Se deleitó en su boca, recorrió cada recoveco y porción de piel húmeda que estaba a su alcance, sin ninguna culpa que llevar y dejándose envolver por quien había escogido y que, al parecer, también lo había escogido a él.

Cuando el beso se cortó, ambos estaban de pie junto a la barra, abrazados y sonrientes. En algún momento se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba un poco más bajo que Víctor, aunque feliz de estar envuelto en sus brazos.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Yuuri.

—Entonces nunca dejes de mirarme. Así las sorpresas no se acabarán —respondió, con una seguridad que pocas veces lo llenaba.

Víctor sonrió y volvió a inclinarse para dejar un casto beso en sus labios.

—Sabes a Vodka… me gusta, se siente mucho más apropiado para ti. 

La mano de Víctor seguía acariciando su mejilla por lo que en un movimiento se giró, besando la palma de esta y viendo sonriente la expresión de su actual Amo.

—También me gusta ese sabor.

—En ese caso, me aseguraré de que sea el único que elijas de ahora en adelante —Víctor lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo a la salida, parecía que nadie podría quitarles esas sonrisas que cargaban—. Ahora andando, tenemos un contrato que firmar.

“Al fin… mi complemento perfecto”.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todo el mundo!
> 
>  
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado de esta perversión <3 Como ven, este OS es un Spin off de mi fic "Endúlzame". Un: que hubiera pasado si Chris hubiese sido el Amo de Yuuri y no Víctor.
> 
> Gracias a Asgaya por pedirme este OS, la idea salió de su mente y de paso me lo beteo en tiempo récord para que tuviesen este regalo de san Valentín <3
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, votar y/o comentar, os invito a unirse al grupo de Facebook si les place, está como: KatsudonKo no fanfics <3 Solo deben responder las preguntas y disfrutar del porno XD


End file.
